Sister, oh Sister
by Untrustworthyangel
Summary: Okay, basically, Raven is just going on with her normal, telepath, crime-fighting, insanity-fighting life- when an unexpected visitor arrives. Ooh, suspense. Note:I know my chapter titles aren't that good, but bear with me. I'm working on it. Chapter 3 up
1. Default Chapter

_**Memories**_

_Raven could feel the soft wind at her back. The peaceful silence around her made her feel almost at ease. However, she could feel the tiny twinge of fear in her heart, just as surely as she could see the hard, unfeeling cement below. Even in her six-year-old mind, she knew what she was doing, and was deeply afraid of it. _

_Don't think like that! She ordered herself, You have to do this. You have to be rid of him. _

_She took a deep breath, to calm her raging emotions- after all; this was to make sure no one got hurt by her- and leaned forward, slowly. _

_She had to make sure she hit the bottom with enough impact to kill herself. Otherwise, she would simply heal while unconscious, and all would be lost. Raven got ready to fly straight down. It was almost over- everything. She would be rid of her burdens in just a few moments. _

_Then, her foot slipped. Raven was thrown forward, and was falling. For a split second, she could see the ground looming closer- seeming to laugh in triumph. Raven screamed, realizing that she could very well just be left alive- immobile and in terrible pain. _

_Then, a hand was grabbing her cloak. Raven was being pulled up. Someone was carrying her- flying back to her house. However, Raven didn't get to see who it was, because she fainted from fatigue and fear. _

_Raven woke to find Erothine standing over her. At first, he looked concerned, but when he saw her awake, his expression changed to an angry one._

"_What were you thinking?" her half-brother screamed at her, "You could have died back there! Do you have any idea how worried I have been about you?" Her brother stopped. Raven was crying. Her power raged out of control, and nearly decapitated Erothine._

_Erothine- dodging the lashing tentacles of power- put his arms around his sister, trying desperately to calm her down, "It's alright. I'm not angry, but why did you feel the need to try a stunt like that?"_

"_I don't want to live anymore," Raven sobbed, "I'm afraid."_

"_What are you afraid of?" But Erothine knew. It was the only thing his hard-hearted little sister was afraid of, "You don't have to worry," he said soothingly, "He's gone now, and even if he does come back, I promise you, I will never let him hurt you."_

_Erothine actually became afraid of the intense look Raven gave him, "He's never gone," she whispered, fear causing a pillow to combust, "He- he never leaves. I can't get him out! I can't get him out!" Raven pounded her head, as if to force some unknown thing out of her head, "He speaks to me. He tries to control me, and sometimes I let him. I don't want to live with this! I want him gone, and he said he won't go away as long as I am here."_

_Suddenly, Erothine was very aware of his sister's words._

"_He's inside your head?" he whispered, feeling fear clutch at his own heart, "He possessed you."_

_Raven nodded, "Please," she begged him, burying her face in his chest, "Make him go away. He wants me to hurt people with bad feelings," Raven began to sob harder, "He wants me to hurt you. He tries to get me angry at you."_

"_Don't worry," Erothine said, stroking her hair, "You won't hurt me."_

"_How do you know? What if I lose control?" Raven asked, wide-eyed with fear._

"_I know you won't, even if you can't control yourself. And even if you do hurt me, I'll always forgive you. I can take a little pain."_

"_Really?" Raven asked, and Erothine could see her power subsiding as she calmed down. _

"_Of course," he said, smiling. _

_Raven hugged him, "Thank you," she said, "I don't want to die anymore."_

"_Good," Erothine breathed, silently thanking the gods. _

The scene faced out, and Raven found herself back in her room in Titan Tower- fifteen years old, and without a step-brother to comfort her every time she lost control. Raven might have felt amused at the irony of her brother's words to her in that particular scene, had she not been so busy with sadness and anger. Erothine had died on his sixteenth birthday. Trigorn had killed him. Probably the only optimism Raven could find when thinking of that memory was that Trigorn hadn't used Raven to do so- not that the thought ever worked to comfort her.

Raven attempted to look at the dream in emotionless analysis- as she did with everything she worked to figure out- but it was a lost cause. The memory was too painful, and the fear was too well remembered. Raven took deep breaths, and concentrated on something that wouldn't cause more pain.

"…_He tries to make me hurt people with bad feelings…"_

Raven snorted at her ignorance. Her brother had called her power-triggering emotions "bad feelings" or "forbidden feelings". Raven hadn't found out until that year just why those feelings were forbidden. She had found out that anger and fear couldn't just break couches, and shatter antiques- they could break people too, beyond repair. The telepath shuddered at the thought. Her latest "temper tantrum" had been with Terra, the team's traitorous friend. She still felt like a fool for trusting her- one thing that she could not stand to feel- and couldn't quite forgive Beast-Boy for telling her Raven's secret.

However, she couldn't hold a complete grudge against Terra- not when she was encased in stone- so it triggered no unwanted emotions.

Raven shook herself out of her musings. This was no time for reminiscing- the team was probably already at breakfast. Raven got up, and picked out some normal clothes. Her costume was ripped from a particularly strange encounter with Adonis, and she was growing used to plain jeans and a t-shirt. It was certainly more comfortable.

In the kitchen, Beast Boy and Cyborg were, as usual, fighting over who makes breakfast. Beast Boy, as usual, wanted to make some strange, tofu meal and Cyborg wanted an all-meat buffet, neither of which Raven was that keen on having.


	2. Sister, O sister

_**Sister, O Sister!**_

Raven looked down at the hand, which was still shaking. She silently cursed herself for forgetting to meditate before coming down.

"Hey, Raven…" Beast-Boy began, hesitation showing in his face and voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Raven answered, shortly. She knew she was becoming tense, but she couldn't let them think anything was wrong. They might try to help her- and they might meet with Trigon. And that, was something she could not allow to happen, "I have to meditate," Raven announced, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"Raven, if you need to talk…" Robin began.

"No!" Raven said quickly, "I don't need to talk. I am perfectly fine. I just had a nightmare- that's all."

Robin was a master at interrogations. One hour, maybe a little longer, would give him plenty of time to drag the information out of her.

"I really need to meditate," Raven said, not meeting any of their eyes, "I have to go."

Raven swooped out of the room, her cloak trailing behind her. Once in the sanctity of her room, Raven sat down, and began to take deep, steady breaths. Soon, she settled into a state of such emotionless-ness that she was able to begin chanting. Right before she began to enter the familiar depths of her own subconscious, she heard someone chanting with her.

_What are you doing in my room? _Raven demanded. _No one should ever enter my room. _

_I need to talk to you. _Came the answer, it wasn't from her own mind, but it was inside her mind- which did nothing to help Raven's unease.

_How did you enter my mind?_

_I didn't. I am only sending you telepathic messages. You won't have learned this, having met no one else with your own power…_

She had a point- Raven could tell by the voice that it was a girl- the only other telepath Raven had ever met was Aqua Lad, but he only spoke to sea-creatures.

_What do you want? _Raven worked to keep her mental voice cool, and un-revealing. She didn't want this person to sense her unease. (Raven didn't allow herself to think of it as fear, to save her personal pride.)

_I only want to talk. _There was no hostility in the girl's voice. She meant no harm… for now.

_What do you want to talk about?_ Raven asked, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to find out what this girl wanted.

_Are you Raven Roth?_

_Yes. _Somehow, it didn't surprise Raven that this girl knew her name. _Who are you?_

_I am Siriella. I am your sister. _

Raven sat with Siriella, in the living room. All of the other Titans were gathered around, completely silent. Even Starfire was wearing the closest thing to a serious expression she could muster, which was a pout.

"How did you find us?" Robin demanded.

"I followed my instinct, and decided that Raven wouldn't be anywhere obvious. Obviously, I was wrong…" Siriella answered a hint of mischief in her eye.

"You didn't answer my question," Robin snarled, "How did you find us?"

"I searched," Siriella said, simply.

"For how long?" Cyborg asked.

Siriella thought about it, "Five years."

"What do you want with Raven?" Robin was looking infuriated- mostly because Siriella had beaten all of his technology and gotten into the Tower without any problem.

"Robin," Raven cut in, "She's not a criminal- she's my sister and she doesn't mean any harm."

Robin relaxed slightly, but he wasn't completely satisfied.

"How do we know your really Raven's sister?"

"I'm not," Siriella answered, "I'm her half-sister."

"How come Raven never told us about this earlier?" Beast Boy asked, a slight pout coming to his face.

"I didn't know," Raven admitted, "I knew that Trigon had a lot of different wives, and children, but I'd never met any of them."

"But friend Raven, how can you be sure she is your sister and a half?" Starfire asked, looking confused.

"Uh, Star," Robin said, "It's half-sister."

"Oh, oops," Starfire blushed.

"She is," Raven said, "She looks just like him."

There was a silence around the room, until Beast Boy hesitantly piped up, "Trigon?"

"Yes," Raven said, "Trigon."

Siriella looked annoyed for a moment, "I don't look like this in my real form," she defended, "and I look more like my mother than… that _man._" It was clear that Siriella felt similarly about Trigon as Raven did. She began to wonder if anyone had ever liked him.

"Anyway," Siriella went on, "Not that I'm not anxious to tell you every single little aspect of my life's story, I really need to ask Raven a question."

"What?" Raven asked, remembering why Siriella was here.

"Do you know where Erothine is?" Siriella asked, she began to look slightly anxious, "Do you know what happened to my brother?"

Raven looked down to the ground, "Come with me," she motioned for Siriella to follow her. Siriella did, all the time looking more and more nervous.

"Siriella," Raven began, knowing she wasn't ready for this, "Erothine, your brother, he was killed. Trigon killed him," Raven decided that beating around the bush was pointless.

Siriella was silent for several moments before asking, "How did he do it?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think that he went out of me, and possessed someone else- a human. Erothine didn't recognize who he was and…" Raven decided that she didn't need to go into detail about what happened next.

Siriella was too wrapped up in sadness for several moments to fully comprehend what Raven had said, "Wait! What do you mean, he went out of you?"

"Erothine never told you?"

Siriella shook her head, mystified.

Raven groaned. Despite the resemblance to Trigon and her own instincts, Raven wasn't completely sure this was her sister. If she just told this to some stranger, pretending to be her long-lost half-sister, Raven would never be able to forgive herself.

"When I was six," Raven began, decisively,"Something really bad happened to me…"

((Whee! So, what do you think so far? Sorry I kind of dropped it in the last chapter, but it was 12:00, and I needed to sleep. Well, anyway. I don't know what else to say besides I hope you like it so far and are not too confused, and I, um. Yea… that's it. Thanks for readin'!))


	3. Bonding In Your Dreams

_**Bonding in your Dreams**_

_Siriella looked up at Erothine, fighting back her stubborn tears. _

"_Why do you have to leave?" she whined, her lip wobbling, and a hurt look in her eyes._

_Erothine sighed, "There is a little girl who needs me right now," he said, for the tenth time that day, "She has some issues, and I need to help her get over them."_

_Siriella knew that she was being selfish- she'd heard her mother say that Erothine helping this girl would tell the future of the entire world, and maybe even the universe. _

"_I don't want you to go," she said- not whining this time, just as a statement. _

"_I don't want to go either," Erothine confessed, "but you know what? You might be able to meet her someday, too. I'll bet you two can even become friends."_

_Siriella said nothing, but knew that she would never be friends with this girl who was taking her older brother away from her. _

"_She can't call you 'Tiny'" she said, stubbornly. Referring to her nick-name for Erothine._

_Erothine laughed, "If what they say about her is true, she might think it too childish."_

_Siriella bristled in indignation, "She's no older than I am!" she scoffed, "We are children!"_

_Erothine rumpled his sister's hair- a gesture she normally abhorred, but didn't mind this one time, "That's exactly my point. She's only a child. She needs someone older to help her through this. You have Mother. She only has Trigorn, and Azar knows he'll only make things worse for her."_

_Siriella sighed in defeat, "Okay, but you have to come and visit," she consented._

_Erothine smiled with relief, "I will- promise."_

Siriella woke up, gasping for breath. She felt as if she were breaking the surface of the ocean- out of breath and heart pounding. A soft knock on the guest-room door caused her to jump. Scolding herself for such childish fear, Siriella opened it to Raven. A look in her eyes told her that she'd had a similar nightmare. Her suspicions about what nightmare were confirmed when she said, "Did you really hate me?"

Siriella started at such an uncharacteristic question from Raven, "Of course not," she said, rationally, "How could I? I didn't know you. I was just going to miss Erothine."

Raven seemed to come to her senses at this, "Right," she mumbled, her eyes losing some of the haunted and small look, and going into their normal unfathomable monotony, "I'd better go meditate," she said, with something of a grim smile twitching at her lips, "I'm getting much too emotional."

As she turned to leave, Siriella brought up the courage to ask, "Raven? Do you think that I could join you?" she asked, hesitantly.

Raven nodded, "Sure. Why not?"

"Azarath metrion zynthos… Azarath metrion zynthos…" Raven chanted.

"Atticus lenthuen arasirdas," Siriella joined in. Their chanting together seemed to blend in perfectly, mixing with the others' magic to cause the room to reverberate with the ancient language. It all seemed to become one, and the two girls found themselves lost in a dimension between time and space.

Until the alarm went off.

Sorry for the short post! I know it took a long time, but I've been really busy. I'll try to get the next one in sooner, I swear!


End file.
